


wrap your stars in armor (i could be your lightsaber)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [18]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, BAMFs, Character Death In Dream, Declarations Of Love, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Fear, Fights, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Jealousy, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Making Up, Miscommunication, Nightmares, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Yasfa woke up in cold sweat, gasp making its way out of her mouth before she could stop it. Thankfully, her bedmates didn’t wake up with her noises, still wrapped around each other on the extended bed as usual.She stood up as silently as she could and made her way to the communal bathroom, barely reaching the place before retching the contents of her gut, unable to stop her body’s reaction.As she finished, Yasfa wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and sat back, back resting on the cold wooden wall.You give me the best ideas, little girl.Yasfa’s heart raced as she noticed that her hand had been over the scar over her missing heart without her meaning to touch it. Oh no. Nononononono-Oh yes, little girl. The voice chuckled. I’ll keep the fire burning.
Relationships: Siegrun Valahar/Shamaia/Yasfa
Series: D&D Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Kudos: 4





	wrap your stars in armor (i could be your lightsaber)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'magic' by karmina  
> hope yall enjoy it :)

**wrap your stars in armor (i could be your lightsaber)**

The screams were like nothing she had ever heard. 

Yasfa ran. She ran until her legs felt like they would fall off, like a fate worse than death expected her if she stopped. She ran towards the noises, , up the rubbles of the stone staircase, into the cave. She ran, but she shouldn’t have. 

Not into this. 

Og’va’s body was sprawled on its side, head over Lauri’s little bloody form. To her right, Kiiara’s body laid over Miaki’s, as if she had died protecting the woman.

That almost made her fall to her knees. That vile, awful thing, that-

Yasfa’s hands trembled around her sword as she moved forward, forcing herself to look. She had to find them, she had to-

“No.” Her voice shattered inside her throat. 

Everyone she knew was dead, bodies scattered around her. Jesse, the Yamamotos, Lily, Lucy, Mimi. _Everyone_. 

Including Shamaia, who laid facing up, and Siegrun on her stomach. They both could have been asleep, wasn’t it for the trails of blood and glassy eyes. 

Suddenly, Yasfa heard a grunt to her side. 

_Crying, little girl?_

Oh, she knew that voice so well. 

_You could not protect them. Your refusal and fear to face me made them come try to face me on your behalf._ A deep chuckle. _As you can see, they paid dearly for it. And you’re all alone again. Like you were before, remember? No one is coming for you._

The humongous figure stretched its scaly fingers towards her. She ran, walked back, but to no avail. 

The claw pierced her torso, impaling her. Her body fell to the floor with a meek _flop_ which echoed through the expanse of the cave. 

“Please,” She squirmed, warm blood coming up her throat as she watched, unable to stop it, the dragon start to prepare them for the big fire settled a few meters from them. 

Green eyes, green as her skin, fixated on hers as the creature grinned, big teeth mocking her. 

_“They’ll make a good roast.”_

Yasfa woke up in cold sweat, gasp making its way out of her mouth before she could stop it. Thankfully, her bedmates didn’t wake up with her noises, still wrapped around each other on the extended bed as usual. 

She stood up as silently as she could and made her way to the communal bathroom, barely reaching the place before retching the contents of her gut, unable to stop her body’s reaction. 

As she finished, Yasfa wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and sat back, back resting on the cold wooden wall. 

_You give me the best ideas, little girl_. 

Yasfa’s heart raced as she noticed that her hand had been over the scar over her missing heart without her meaning to touch it. Oh no. Nononononono-

 _Oh yes, little girl_ . The voice chuckled. _I’ll keep the fire burning._

_________________________________________________________________________________

A week passed. 

Yasfa asked and managed to go back to working to Grultar while nothing better - also known as _adventures_ \- came along. She taught Puyusha some new tricks and helped the orc manage the orders, offering as a freebie, to attract customers, leatherworking services as well. 

She hadn’t talked to anyone, busying herself with work and more work. Even Puyusha let go of trying after a couple of lessons, not getting anything else out of the genasi for the time being. Which was why when she spoke, it took a second for the woman to register. 

“What?” 

“There’s someone here for you.” Puyusha repeated herself, which, well. Made her understand her father a little better. “My mom asked me to go to the grocery store because she’s baking a cake and we’re out of flour, and dad is negotiating materials with the merchants, so you’ll be on your own, okay?”

“Who is it?” Yasfa asked like she hadn’t heard a _word_ of what came out of Puyusha’s mouth. 

The half-orc just rolled her eyes. “See you later!” 

Yasfa frowned and wiped her sweaty hands on the rag attached to her belt, watching as a hooded figure entered the room, let in after Puyusha left. 

“Why do you make me do these things?” Shamaia’s voice came from underneath the cover, sounding grumpy. “You know I don’t like that feely stuff.” 

“I’m not making you do anything.” Yasfa answered firmly. “What do you want?” 

“We gotta talk.” The tiefling sounded disgusted by the mere idea. “Apparently.” 

“I’m working.” 

The blunt dagger was thrown in front of Yasfa unceremoniously. “Sharpen that, then. I’ll stay here and watch.” 

“You should wait for Puyusha.” The genasi went back to her former position, holding a sword on one hand, the hammer on the other, one feet propped up for better purchase to pull her strength down. “She’s the one responsible for that now. She just went to the grocery store, I’m sure she’ll be back in no time.”

“You’re cruel with that girl, you know?” 

That had her stopping the hammer in the air mid-swing. “What?” 

“She clearly has a crush on you,” Shamaia added. “It’s pathetic. The girl looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars, as they say.”

Yasfa shook her head. “It’s not like that. She’s like my sister.” 

“To _you_ , maybe.” The tiefling’s lips curled in disapproval. “And the girl has absolutely no idea that you spend your nights between a hellspawn and a huge brute, begging to be spanked until you wake everyone with your screams. I wouldn’t know first hand, but I suppose _never meet your heroes_ falls somewhere into that.” 

“Shamaia!” Her face turned a darker shade of green and she took a deep breath, trying to rebalance herself. “What do you _want_?” 

“It’s been a _week_ , Yasfa.” Her voice displayed her anger. “You haven’t talked to us, haven’t touched any of us, and nobody knows why. Even the orc fool is worried. The fairy nightmare won’t stop throwing things at my head, blaming me for your absence.” She shook her head. “So I’m the one who gets to ask the questions: what the fuck _happened_ to you? Did you grow tired of us all and decided that you wouldn’t even bother to tell us face to face, is that it? Did you swallow one of Abigail’s weird things and had a personality shift?” 

Yasfa wiped her forehead with her palm, sighing. “Shamaia…” 

“No. I’m sick of the bullshit. You want in or out, greenie, but you don’t get to stay in the middle like this. I don’t give a fuck what you decide but even _Valahar_ is moping and I haven’t gotten off properly in _days_ so take your head out of your ass and give everyone an _explanation_ before I _kill_ somebody, got me?” 

“Shamaia, I can’t just-”

“I don’t care.” Shamaia’s voice dropped to a growl. “ _Do_ something, because they all blame _me_ and I sure as fuck didn’t do anything. This is all _you_ , being a coward all on your own. Fuck you.” She spat, leaving. 

Yasfa sighed as she was left alone, allowing her body to bend down until her forehead touched the filthy working table. In front of her, the forgotten dagger, still waiting to be sharpened. 

She pondered on her next move and grabbed the hammer. 

At the end of the day, that sword would be perfect. 

________________________________________________________________________________

That night when she got back to the guild, Yasfa only got the time to eat half of her chicken when Abigail appeared in front of her, gaze unnerving as always. 

“Yasfa, could you please come with me?” She asked, voice monotonous. “I have some of your test results with me, and I think you’ll find them interesting.” 

She was up on her feet immediately. It was a huge opportunity, to know more about her origins and her species, which she had little to no information about, so she followed Abigail into the infirmary, finding it a little strange, though, that the doctor decided to lock the door. 

“Good job, love. Great acting.” Yasfa heard Kiiara’s voice and watched the disturbing scene of the tabaxi kissing the doctor on the lips casually, which led her to a single conclusion. 

“Miaki.” Yasfa said accusingly. 

“Aaaand, scene!” The changeling took a bow, smiling, while her body slowly shifted to its more common form. “Hi, Yasfa.” 

So focused on the two of them like she was, she almost didn’t notice Og’va sitting with Lauri on a bed by her left, and Shamaia and Siegrun sprawled in two chairs by the right fair corner of the room, looking for all in the world like they didn’t want to be there at all. 

“What’s going on here?” She demanded, looking at Kiiara, who was clearly the brains of that whole operation. 

“This is an intervention!” The tabaxi clapped her hands. “We’re here to talk about why you, Yasfa, have been avoiding everyone, including your… including _Shamaia and Siegrun_ , for the past week.” 

Yasfa shook her head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.’ 

“Look,” Og’va started, hands up with his palms forward, pacifying. “I know I am just supposed to be the mediator in Jureg’s name here, but Lauri has been really upset about this.” He caressed the fairy’s head with his index finger. “We just wanna know what’s going on.” 

“I think I can help.” Miaki voiced. “I think that the problem with Yasfa right now isn’t that she doesn’t want to _talk_ about her issue, but rather that she _does_ want to, but doesn’t think you guys will understand.”

“Great insight, darling.” Kiiara kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “How do you do that?”

“I have to get into character, you know.” She shrugged. 

“Wait, hold on, you lured them in here as _me?_ ” Yasfa asked the woman, horrified. _How was she still alive?_ Siegrun’s and Shamaia’s annoyance spoke clearly of just how _thin_ the ice they were navigating was. 

“We’re getting sidetracked.” Kiiara tutted. “Yasfa, we need you to tell us why don’t you trust us to understand, then.” 

“Look,” Yasfa shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t want to talk about this, alright? It was just a dream.” 

“A… dream?” Shamaia’s voice was heard for the first time since their conversation in the smithy, dry voice betraying her rage. “You threw us aside because of a _dream_?” 

“It’s not like that-” 

“No, you just said that. Good to know we’re worth that little to you that a _dream_ can make you fuck off without giving any explanation, even though we still _live under the same roof_.” Not one of them could miss how much colder the room suddenly became. 

“Wait.” Og’va raised a hand towards Shamaia again. “Let’s listen to her.” His eyes looked so _understanding_ , Yasfa wanted to punch them shut. “I think I know where this is going.” 

With nowhere to go, Yasfa let her head fall back, shutting her eyes _hard_ , pressing them with her hands until she saw stars. Then, and only then, she was able to speak;

“I had a dream that you all died.” She voiced. “I know it’s stupid, but it was so… _real_ .” Yasfa opened her eyes. She could only imagine how haunted they looked. “Everyone had died trying to kill the damned dragon that has my heart. It planned on _eating_ you after that, just to spite me, just to keep your souls from going to their eternal rest, to suffer here, attached to him for eternity… and I couldn’t stop him.” She shook her head again. “I couldn’t do anything.” 

“So what?” Siegrun, at least, looked half angry, half confused. “It was just a dream. What does it have to do with anything?” 

“Later that night, after I woke up, I accidentally touched my chest and heard the dragon’s voice.” The genasi answered. “I think I’ve told you before, we have this… connection. When I touch my chest, I can hear its voice, know what it’s thinking-” 

“It saw the dream.” Og’va concluded gravely. 

Yasfa just nodded, sniffing and wiping her face with her hand. She hadn’t even noticed that she had been crying, before that moment. “It saw everything. Said it was going to do its absolute best to make it real, because I gave it _so many good ideas_.” 

“So what?” Shamaia stood up, seeming to lose her patience. “You’re supposed to kill that dragon, aren’t you? You even called that cowboy, whatshisname, to help. And you’re not doing it alone.” She walked towards Yasfa, anger making her sound bitter and dismissive. “So what’s the big deal?”

“The big _deal_ is that _I love you_ and I don’t wanna lose you to a psycho-omnipotent being!” Yasfa answered in the same tone, anger getting the best of her in reaction to Shamaia’s fire. 

A pin dropping on the floor would have sounded like a battalion marching when compared to the silence that installed itself in the room. 

Shamaia’s face was stuck into something that looked like it landed somewhere between horror and shock, Siegrun just looked astounded, and the rest… well, the rest looked a little surprised, but not all that much. Damn, was she that transparent?

“Alright, I think that’s our cue.” Og’va stood up, taking Lauri in his hands. “We’ll be leaving now so you can talk with privacy.” 

“But- but Fasfa-” Lauri started to protest, but he quickly shushed the fairy. 

“Don’t worry, Lauri. Yasfa will be okay. Won’t you, Yasfa?” 

The genasi forced a smile into her face, nodding to the distressed little being. “I will be fine, Lauri. We’ll have breakfast in the morning, alright? I’ll ask Lily to make a tiny chocolate bomb for you, like the ones you liked so much before, okay?” 

The fairy didn’t seem appeased, but she nodded, holding onto Og’va’s thumb. It was already past her bedtime, and it was quite clear to see it. 

Og’va left the room quietly. Miaki then touched Kiiara’s arm gently. “Maybe we should go, too?”

“Oh,” Kiiara bit her lip, looking fascinated with the scene unraveling in front of her, whispering to her lover. “Do we have to? This is so much _fun_.” 

“The fuck did you just say, you overgrown frog?” Shamaia demanded, ignoring the other stupidity around her. 

Yasfa groaned. “See? This is why I didn’t say anything! You act like feelings are some sort of disgusting _cooties_ that you don’t wanna catch, and you treat it like a threat or being dismissive! You are under no obligation to love or even like me back, Shamaia, but this _hurts_.” 

“What, so you’re saying that to you it doesn’t _matter_ if I like you back or not?” The woman accused. “Now you’re not making any sense. Do you even know what you’re talking about? Or is this just another one of your coward _excuses_ to avoid facing your own betrayal?”

“I’m talking about the _fact_ that _I love you_ , you and Siegrun both, but I’m not stupid either. I went into this with eyes wide open, and I know it’s unfair to ask you to feel anything for me other than lust and maybe some fondness, if that, but I _also_ don’t want to be dismissed when I say what I feel.” 

“Look,” Kiiara raised her hands just like Og’va did before, avoiding Shamaia’s eyes, as the way her jaw was working the tension spoke about impending violence. “Emotions are running high and we’re all tired, so. Yasfa,” She turned to her friend. “I know you’re running low on coins and your room was rented to somebody else, so you can stay with us for tonight, at least until things… settle.” She offered. 

“Hell no.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Siegrun was suddenly on her feet and Shamaia looked just as angry as before, leading the tabaxi to take a strategic step back. “But, like… you need rest, and if you’re going to fight all night, then…” 

“You think I’ll allow her to go to sleep beside the cat who’ll fuck anything in sight? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Shamaia rolled her eyes. 

“Hey!” Kiiara protested. “I’m a taken woman now, alright?” 

“Yeah, maybe, but me and Valahar weren’t exactly _seeing other people_ when Yasfa got into the picture, so.” The tiefling crossed her arms over her chest as Siegrun pulled Yasfa closer to her protectively. “We’re taking her.”

“You know, I’m not a _puppy_ that you can just _take_ places like I don’t have any free will.” Yasfa pointed out, annoyed. 

“Scram, kitty.” Siegrun growled, ignoring the genasi completely. 

“Sure, alright, whatever you want, Jureg’s sake.” Kiiara huffed, guiding a snickering Miaki out of the room. “What’s _wrong_ with them? By the gods, I swear.” 

Once they were alone again, Yasfa untangled herself from Siegrun, pushing her away and onto a bed. She almost made her way to the door, being intercepted by Shamaia while her hand was on the handle. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The tiefling demanded. “We’re not done yet.” 

“I think we are.” Yasfa disagreed. “I saw how you reacted to my words. I have nothing else to say to you.” 

“What do you expect me to _think_ , huh? This was never supposed to get like this. We were supposed to fuck and fight, not to start thinkin about _growing old_ together or some shit!” 

“Well, _I’m sorry_ if I’m not allergic to the concept of affection!” 

“I love you too.” 

Siegrun’s voice snapped them both from their staring match in surprise. 

“What did you _just say_ ?” Shamaia asked, vibrating in anger and confusion and _something_ , some annoying, urgent energy she could not pinpoint, like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with those women. 

“I…” Siegrun hesitated, hands on the sheets beside her thighs. “I love you too. Both of you.” She shrugged. “You’re both… strong, and valiant warriors, and dignified, hard-working women. It is all I could have asked Valhalla for.” Siegrun said. “We valkyries don’t _often_ speak of such things, but it is not like such unions based on love never existed among us.” Blue eyes looked up, facing the women by the door. “We valkyries love like we live: with honor and courage. We three are good together. We make each other stronger, braver, and fearless. I fight better when I know that I’m going to share the stories and the rewards with you. So, I do love you.” She repeated. “Both of you. And I’ll be damned if I let a dream and a green dragon ruin a good thing.” 

In the end there was nothing that either Shamaia or Yasfa could do when Siegrun decided to take them both over her shoulders like two sacks of potatoes. carrying them upstairs. 

Between Shamaia’s _Valahar, what do you think you’re doing, are you trying to kill yourself?_ and Yasfa’s pout, the three of them ended up inside their room, once again separated from the rest of the world by a locked door. 

“Siegrun, what the fuck do you think-”

“Shh, it’s time to sleep.” Siegrun interrupted Shamaia, shedding her clothes and throwing herself on the bed, where she put both women as soon as they got there. “I’m tired.” 

“But what about that little-?”

“Look,” The valkyrie stared at both of them, uncharacteristically serious. “Yasfa had a bad dream and she has a big dragon after her, right? Since she likes us and it knows it, the dragon is after us too.” The redhead decided simply. “Yes, greenie here is being an idiot and not making much sense right now, but Roxx warned us about it, right? She’ll come to her senses.” She looked at Yasfa, who was still pouting. “We just gotta do what she can’t right now and be brave. Like sometimes she reads the room for us and stops me before I get into unnecessary fights or you before you get into trouble.” Siegrun finished removing her top and threw herself headfirst on the pillow. “That’s what I meant when I said we make each other better. _That’s_ love. Now go the fuck to _sleep_.”

Silence stretched between them, right until the moment when Siegrun started snoring. 

Yasfa couldn’t help it: she started to laugh. At her, at the world, at the fucking _dragon_ , at everything and nothing. 

“This is ridiculous.” She declared, wiping the corners of her eyes. 

The genasi looked at the tiefling sitting by her side, who was staring at her. 

“I’m sorry.” Yasfa said honestly. “I was an idiot. Siegrun was right. I let fear run my actions and ended up hurting you, and I’m sorry about that.”

“Humph.” Shamaia cast her eyes away. “That oaf only speaks for herself. I was only pissed that she was too worried to suck me properly for the whole week. She’s useless like that.” 

Yasfa smiled and bent her head to the side, laying it on Shamaia’s shoulder. “I meant what I said. You don’t have to say anything back, but… I do love you.” 

It took half a minute, but Shamaia’s arm came around Yasfa’s shoulder. Still, the tiefling didn’t look at her while she spoke,

“I don’t wanna see you cry anymore.” She said, voice so expressionless that it felt like a mask, especially contrasting with her words. That was her way to cope, Yasfa knew. She didn’t fault Shamaia for that. “So stop whining, alright? We’ll get that dragon, every idiot in this guild is excited by the prospect of taking one of those beasts down. And then you can go spend your days sharpening swords and teaching little stupid half-orc girls who have huge crushes on you, or whatever you do everyday.” 

Yasfa nodded and sighed, relaxing against the tiefling. “So…” She looked up. 

“What?” Shamaia asked, frowning. 

“Won’t you say you love me back?” The genasi teased, a barely-concealed excited smile on her lips. 

“I believe I just did.” Was the woman’s answer. “Now go the fuck to sleep, frog-face, because tomorrow I’ll make you both pay me back for a week without orgasms, and I won’t have you fall asleep in the middle of it, got it?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Yasfa chuckled and shut her eyes, letting Siegrun’s snores and Shamaia’s heartbeat lull her into a peaceful sleep. 

Nothing was fixed, for now. The dragon was still out there, posing a threat, and everyone she loved was still in danger. Still, the dragon was wrong about one thing: she was not alone; not anymore. 

Her heart might be in that bastard’s claws, but her feelings belonged to her friends and the two women asleep beside her. Not even a dragon could take that away from her. 

That, for the moment, was quite enough. 


End file.
